


Just K-K-Kiss Me Already

by gamorasquill



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Teasing, just a soft Christmas drabble, just because, teenage relationship, they are teenagers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Bill loves annoying his boyfriend Mike.





	Just K-K-Kiss Me Already

“Mike...”

“Hm?”

Warm brown eyes slowly lifted from the movie playing in front of him when his noise went unanswered. His heart fluttered at the sight that greeted him. His boyfriend, the amazing Big Bill Denbrough, perhaps the most handsome guy to ever be created by God’s glorious hands, was smiling down at him. There was a warmly strange glint in his eyes and his lips were stretched in a mischievous smirk.

Mike felt his cheeks flush and shyly averted his eyes, a shy smile tugging at his lips. He knew exactly what Bill was up to.

“Stop it Bill.” He replied, using one hand to push his face away when he leaned down to kiss him. “You got me like five times already.”

“I can n-never get en-n-nough of you.” Was the sly response he received. Soon Bill’s hands were tugging at his wrists, pulling his hands away so he could look at him again. Gently but firmly he pinned Mike’s hands to the bed, looking up at the mistletoe floating above them.

Mike chuckled and struggled to escape, prompting Bill to put more pressure on his wrists. “Come on, knock it off already.”

“Then k-k-kiss me.”

Brown eyes rolled and Mike turned to look at him. With a slightly annoyed laugh he shook his head before meeting those beautiful sky blue eyes that loved so much.

“This is the _last time_ Denbrough.”

Now it was Bill’s turn to roll his eyes. With a grin he leaned closer to Mike until their lips were just inches apart. “Just k-k-kiss me already.” He ordered before pressing their lips, smiling when he felt Mike lean in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> just some small Christmas fluff because I love hanbrough with my whole heart!!!!!
> 
> Merry Christmas you guys!!!!!


End file.
